craftendofandomcom-20200215-history
¿Que es el Nuevo Craftendoverse?/Seizo
'''Seizo '''is a continent and country, located in the northeast sector of Cadav. It is known for it's "every man for himself" mentality, and for being very strict to who comes into the land. The majority of the land is Jungle based. The citizens there live for a freakishly long time, often times having life expentancies of over 300 years. The oldest man to live there was 562 years old. The reason for them being able to age so high is probably thanks to the fact that they are incredible at surviving, naturally expanding the amount of years they live. More often than not, the Seizonian people die from other people, rather than by sickness, due to sickness being rare in the forests they live in. They are not very kind to tourists, and often try to kill them. Their government is a Kraterocracy, meaning whoever is the strongest is leader. This also means, if someone is able to kill the current leader, they take their role as leader. Sometimes leaders even challenge their people to fights. Much of the population lives underground in caves, due to ancient tradition, and it believed to be the safest place to live. They do not have currency, and only care about fair trade, which is done at the trading post. If they can't manage to trade something, said person must make it by themselves. Discovery Sei Manko and Zo Manko were brothers, who had lost their family and everything they owned, while fleeing from their home country. They accidentally found this landmass while sailing. They eventually set up camp here, and claimed this as their new home. Though, after realizing how dangerous the surface is, and realizing that their home country would come looking for them, they hid undergounrd, and made a home there. This is what set the tradition for making homes underground. It is actually quite frowned upon if you make a home above ground, and the natives will most likely try to destroy it. Anyways, Sei and Zo were arguing day after day, about many different things such as: What the country name should be, the flag, the people, the culture, etc. Since they had realized this was now a country they had to rule. Though seeing as they couldn't come to agreement, they said whoever was the strongest would be the one who gained ownership. At this point there was a small population who watched Sei and Zo fight. Sei ultimately won, as Zo forfit. This meant Sei was to be leader. Though, Zo challenged Sei many more times, and all of which Sei won. Until finally, their last fight, where Sei killed his brother in the fight. This guilted Sei so much, that he killed himself. This of course lead to the Sucu-civi War aka Suicide Civil War. Whoever proved to be strongest in this war would be leader. Provinces Food The population consists of mainly vegatarian dishes, though occasionally Snake meat is consumed with dishes, seeing as how they are common. Music Notable Figures Leaders Sources *Most information for the Discovery is found in Sei's Almighty Logs. He documented pretty much exact to the detail of how everything occured. *Other information in Discovery can be found in ancient texts from the time.